graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Za Murem (odcinek)
Za Murem (ang. Beyond the Wall) – szósty odcinek siódmego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 20 sierpnia 2017 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 21 sierpnia 2017 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Krainy za Murem. Jon Snow i jego kompani podróżują przez śnieżne krainy za Murem, w celu znalezienia i porwania upiora. Grupa składa się po części z przyjaciół, lecz także z nieprzyjaznych sobie osób. Gendry pierwszy raz w życiu widzi śnieg, narzeka na zimno i wypytuje Tormunda o życiu po tej stronie Muru. Ten następnie rozmawia z Jonem o Mance Rayderze, który był zbyt dumny, by klęknąć i jak to doprowadziło do klęski, nawiązując przy tym do dumy mieszkańców Północy. Gendry tymczasem konfrontuje się z Berikiem i Thorosem. Wciąż jest zły za to, że sprzedali go „czerwonej wiedźmie”. Sandor przerywa rozmowę, każąc młodemu bękartowi przestać marudzić. Gendry przynajmniej żyje; Beric został zabity już sześć razy, a nie skarży się o tym każdemu wokół. Nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć, chłopak wypija kilka łyków alkoholu oferowanego mu przez Thorosa. mały|Jon na tle śnieżnego terenu. Jon i Jorah rozmawiają o swoich ojcach oraz relacjami z nimi. Jeor i Eddard byli ludźmi niezwykle szlachetnymi i nie zasługiwali na śmierć, jaka ich spotkała. Jon mówi Jorahowi, że nie był przy jego ojcu w momencie śmierci, ale pomścił go, zabijając wszystkich zbuntowanych braci Straży. Obaj zatrzymują się na chwilę, ponieważ Jon chce oddać Jorahowi Długi Pazur, rodowy miecz Mormontów. Mężczyzna ogląda go, jednak stwierdza, że przyniósł hańbę swoim krewnym i miecz powinien zostać przy boku Jona. mały|Arya rozmawia z Sansą. W Winterfell, Arya opowiada Sansie o tym, jak ćwiczyła posługiwanie się łukiem, kiedy były jeszcze małe. Pewnego dnia, kiedy nikogo nie było na dziedzińcu, po wielu próbach udało jej się trafić w sam środek. Usłyszała wtedy klaskanie, a kiedy się obejrzała, ujrzała ojca, który bacznie ją cały czas obserwował. Po jego reakcji zrozumiała, że jej zachowanie nie było złe, ale to zasady panujące na świecie takie były. Po tym oskarża siostrę o spiskowanie z Lannisterami. Czyta przed nią list, który niegdyś Sansa wysłała do Robba, kiedy ogłosił się Królem Północy. Ta odpowiada, że była młoda i została zmuszona do napisania listu. Arya oskarża ją o zdradę rodu, jednakże wściekła Sansa kwituje jej oskarżenia, twierdząc, że rycerze Doliny przybyli tu dla niej i gdyby nie oni, Jon by zginął i Winterfell nigdy nie wróciłoby pod władzę Starków. Jak mówi, udało jej się przeżyć coś, czego Arya by nie przeżyła, kiedy podróżowała sobie po świecie. Pyta, skąd Arya ma list i zauważa, że Cersei byłaby ucieszona, gdyby widziała ich kłótnię. mały|Rozmowy podczas podróży. Podróż trwa, kiedy Tormund zaczepia Sandora, pytając go, czy zawsze jest taki ponury, czy tylko nie lubi dzikich. Ogar odpowiada, że denerwują go jedynie rudzi. Tamten odpowiada, że rudzi ludzie są piękni, „pocałowani przez ogień”, zupełnie jak Sandor. Rycerz ma dość i zakłada, że dziki przyczepił się do niego, bo chce się z nim przespać. Tormund jednak opowiada o tym, że podoba mu się Brienne z Tarthu, z którą chce spłodzić „małe potwory”. Sandor z pogardą przyjmuje tę informację. Ostatni raz kiedy widział Brienne, ta prawie go zabiła. mały|Beric rozmawia z Jonem. Beric rozmawia z Jonem o jego ojcu, a potem o Panie Światła, który przywrócił życie im obu. Beric opowiada, że walczy po stronie życia, ponieważ śmierć jest ich pierwszym i ostatnim wrogiem. Jest nieunikniona, ale w ludzkiej naturze tkwi to, by walczyć z nią najdłużej jak się da. Obaj muszą walczyć ze śmiercią za tych, którzy są za słabi, by obronić się samemu. Jon przytacza formułkę z przysięgi Nocnej Straży, mówiącą o byciu „tarczą, która osłania krainę człowieka” i zgadza się ze słowami Dondarriona. Sandor Clegane wychodzi przed wszystkich i wskazuje na widoczną w oddali górę, którą widział wcześniej w wizji w płomieniach. mały|Tyrion i Daenerys dyskutują o jej następcach. W zamku Smoczej Skały, Królowa Daenerys rozmawia z Tyrionem nad rzeźbionym stołem. Docenia to, że nie jest on bohaterem, takim jak Drogo, Jorah, Daario Naharis czy Jon Snow, którzy głupio ryzykują swoje życia, by być lepszymi od innych. Tyrion zauważa, że wszyscy oni zakochali się w Daenerys, lecz ta jest pewna, że to nieprawda w przypadku Jona. Następnie zmieniają temat na zbliżające się spotkanie z Cersei i jej dworem. Tyrion przyznaje, że jego siostra może planować jakąś zasadzkę, ale z tak wielką armią po ich stronie, Królewska Przystań zostanie zrównana z ziemią, jeśli tylko Cersei postąpi nierozsądnie. Przekonuje Daenerys, że sama nie powinna myśleć o pułapce, ponieważ od zawsze chciała wyróżniać się spośród innych władców i zniszczyć koło, które stworzył Aegon Zdobywcą. Po krótkiej rozmowie Daenerys zaczyna wątpić w jego wierność, ale Tyrion zapewnia ją, że stoi po stronie jej ideałów. Następnie porusza temat następcy. Daenerys nie może mieć dzieci i ktoś powinien zasiąść na tronie po niej, by upewnić się, że nikt nie naprawi zniszczonego koła. Daenerys oskarża Tyriona o to, że przez niego straciła swych pierwotnych sojuszników i zapewnia go, że sprawę sukcesji omówią już po zdobyciu Żelaznego Tronu. mały|Kompania Jona otoczona przez śnieżycę. Przedzierając się przez śnieżycę, Gendry zauważa niebieskookiego niedźwiedzia w oddali. Kiedy bestia zbliża się do nich, okazuje się, że należy do armii Białych Wędrowców. Niedźwiedź pojawia się i znika za śnieżycą, zabijając i rozrywając trzech z nich. Beric i Thoros podpalają jego futro, lecz zwierzę wciąż atakuje. Kapłan zostaje powalony na ziemię, po czym bestia zaciska szczęki na jego torsie i miota nim po ziemi. Jorah pomaga swojemu dawnemu towarzyszowi, zabijając niedźwiedzia ostrzem z obsydianu. Thoros przeżył, ale jest mocno ranny i krwawi. Beric przypala rany kapłana płonącym mieczem. mały|Sansa w Winterfell. Sansa i Littlefinger spotykają się w jej komnacie, gdzie Sansa wypytuje go o sytuację z Aryą. Baelish mówi, że nie wie skąd siostra Sansy ma ten list, jednakże to on zaplanował to wszystko i umożliwił Aryi go znaleźć. Następnie próbuje przekonać Sansę, że ludzie, którzy przysięgli wierność Jonowi, będą wierni jej, ponieważ wie, jak ma się zachować. Sansa nie ufa jednak ich lojalności, ponieważ wielu z nich szybko zmieniało strony w konflikcie między Starkami, a Boltonami. Tym bardziej, że z listem Arya może z łatwością obrócić wszystkich przeciwko Sansie. Littlefinger sugeruje, żeby przede wszystkim pozbyła się Brienne, która przysięgała lady Catelyn Stark, że będzie chronić obie jej córki. mały|Umarli ścigający żywych. Wkrótce Tormund i Jon słyszą maszerującą grupę upiorów, której przewodzi Inny. Postanawiają zrobić na nich zasadzkę. Wędrowiec dociera do ogniska, kiedy otaczają ich ludzie. Jon zabija Białego Wędrowca za pomocą valyriańskiego ostrza. Śmierć Innego sprawia, że upiory, które wskrzesił, także się rozpadają. Pośród kompanii pozostaje tylko jeden nieumarły. Sandor rzuca się na niego, a ten wydaje z siebie nieludzkie dźwięki, wzywając pomocy. Z pomocą Joraha udaje im się zakneblować i unieruchomić upiora. Jednakże jego krzyk zwabił hordę innych nieumarłych. Jon każe Gendry'emu pobiec do Wschodniej Strażnicy i wysłać kruka do Daenerys. Chłopak oddaje swój młot Tormundowi i biegnie. Reszta drużyny ucieka w stronę zamarzniętego jeziora. Udaje im się przebiec na skalną wysepkę pośrodku jeziora, jednak otaczająca ich armia sprawia, że lód pęka. Umarli wpadają do wody, rozbijając taflę dookoła i tworząc naturalną fosę wokół wysepki. Kompania zostaje tam uwięziona na resztę nocy. Tymczasem Gendry dociera po zmierzchu na Mur. Davos wybiega mu na przeciw, martwiąc się o resztę. Zmęczony Gendry każe wysłać kruka. mały|Nocny Król Nad ranem okazuje się, że Thoros zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran i z zimna. Beric i Sandor żegnają się z nim. Jon każe im spalić ciało, zanim Inni go wskrzeszą. Jorah chce zabić upiora, którego zabrali ze sobą, jednak jest on im potrzebny jako dowód. Beric przerywa im, mówiąc, że nie muszą się męczyć z zabijaniem całej armii i wystarczy zabić tylko jedną osobę. Następnie wskazuje na stojącego nieopodal Nocnego Króla i innych Białych Wędrowców. Zabicie go może sprawić, że cała armia się rozpadnie, tak jak widzieli to wcześniej. Sandor przypomina Berikowi, że stracił swojego kapłana i jest to to jego ostatnie życie. Ten odpowiada, że od dawna czekał na ten dzień. mały|Sansa czyta zaproszenie od Cersei. Maester Wolkan informuje Sansę o zaproszeniu z Królewskiej Przystani. Sansa wykorzystuje okazję i chce, by lady Brienne wyruszyła w jej imieniu. Wie, że Jaime Lannister traktował ją z szacunkiem, więc mogłaby dogadać się z nim. Brienne wie, że będzie tam bezpieczna, ale nie chce zostawiać Sansy samej z Littlefingerem. Sansa nalega, że jej strażnicy są lojalni i nie pozwolą skrzywdzić swojej lady. Brienne jest przekonana, że już od dawna stoją po stronie Baelisha, jednak nie może przekonać Sansy, by został tutaj chociaż jej giermek, Podrick Payne. mały|Daenerys rusza na pomoc Jonowi. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości ze Wschodniej Strażnicy, Daenerys postanawia zabrać smoki i lecieć na pomoc Jonowi. Tyrion radzi jej, by została, gdyż czasem nic może mieć lepsze konsekwencje, niż podjęcie działania. Krainy za Murem są najniebezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie, a jeśli Dany zginie, cały ich trud pójdzie na marne. Daenerys odpowiada, że już wcześniej posłuchała się go i straciła sojuszników. Królowa pospiesza swoje smoki i odlatuje na grzbiecie Drogona, by pomóc swoim jedynym sojusznikom. Tyrion samotnie obserwuje odlatujące smoki. mały|Beric szykuje się na starcie. mały|Smoki niszczą armię umarłych. Znudzony Sandor rzuca kamieniami w kierunku upiorów. Udaje mu się strącić całkowicie szczękę jednego z nich. Jednak jeden z kamieni ląduje na lodzie i zatrzymuje się pod nogami uderzonego wcześniej umarłego. Drużyna Jona oraz horda szybko uświadamiają sobie, że woda ponownie zamarzła. Rozpoczyna się natarcie, podczas którego ginie kilka osób. Kompanii Jona udaje się powstrzymywać atak, jednak umarłych jest zbyt wiele. Powoli dostają się na wysepkę, kiedy nagle nad wszystkimi przelatuje Daenerys ze swoimi smokami, które z łatwością niszczą armię Białych Wędrowców za pomocą ognia. Drogon z Daenerys na grzbiecie ląduje na wysepce, by zabrać stamtąd ocalałych. Jon osłania przyjaciół wsiadających na smoka. Tymczasem Nocny Król, jak gdyby przygotowany na taką ewentualność, chwyta lodowy oszczep, celuje nim w latające nad jego armią Viseriona i Rhaegala, po czym rzuca. Broń przecina powietrze i z wielką siłą wbija się w piers Viseriona. Mocno zraniony smok spada na ziemię, wbijając się w lód i niszcząc go. Po zatrzymaniu się jego ciało ciągnie za sobą łeb i skrzydła, całkowicie zatapiając ciało smoka. mały|Nocny Król przygotowuje się do zabicia smoka. Nocny Król chwyta kolejny oszczep, a Jon próbuje się do niego dostać, przebijając się przez kolejne fale umarłych. Zostaje jednak przewrócony i wepchnięty pod wodę przez szarżujące upiory. Daenerys każe Drogonowi odlecieć, ledwo unikając kolejnego nadlatującego oszczepu. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, armia umarłych odchodzi. mały|Jon i Benjen. Nagle z dziury w lodzie wychodzi Jon. Chwyta leżący przed nim Długi Pazur i wspina się na lód. Próbuje odejść, jednak upiory zauważają jego obecność. Nim jednak są w stanie do niego dobiec, znikąd zjawa się Benjen, jego zaginiony wuj, rozbijając rozpędzone stworzenia za pomocą swojego ognistego cepu. Stryj oddaje Jonowi swojego konia i stara się powstrzymać umarłych, jednakże ginie, przygnieciony przez nadmiar upiorów. W Strażnicy, Sandor wrzuca porwanego upiora do łodzi. Tormund i Beric mówią mu, że jeszcze się spotkają, ale Sandor nie podziela ich radości. Daenerys obserwuje podnóże Muru z jego szczytu, podczas gdy Drogon i Rhaegal latają dookoła. Jorah informuje ją, że pora ruszać. W tym momencie z lasu wybiega koń, niosąc na sobie rannego i zziębniętego Jona. Róg sygnalizuje jego przybycie. Już na łodzi, Davos i Gendry pomagają Jonowi ułożyć się na łożu. Daenerys obserwuje jak mężczyźni go rozbierają, zauważając blizny, pozostawione na jego brzuchu przed śmiercią Jona. mały|Sansa i Arya. Tymczasem w Winterfell, Sansa wchodzi do komnaty Aryi. Znajduje w niej torbę z twarzami, które Arya zdobyła podczas swoich przygód. Młodsza siostra niespodziewanie zachodzi ją od tyłu. Zapytana przez Sansę, czym są te twarze, Arya opowiada jej o Ludziach Bez Twarzy z Braavos. Arya zawsze chciała być kimś innym niż inne dziewczynki, lecz w ich świecie kobietą nie pozwalano na kierowanie własnym losem. Dzięki swoim twarzom jednak Arya może wybierać kim jest i co chce robić. Grozi jej przez chwilę, że ciekawie byłoby zabrać jej twarz i stać się lady Winterfell, lecz jedynie oddaje jej sztylet Littlefingera i wychodzi z pokoju, pozostawiając Sansę sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. mały|Daenerys i Jon na statku. Jon budzi się, zauważając Daenerys siedzącą obok jego łóżka. Przeprasza ją za to, co się stało i przykro mu z powodu śmierci smoka. Daenerys jednak uspokaja go, ponieważ dzięki temu wie, że zagrożenie jest prawdziwe i rzeczywiście niezwykle niebezpieczne. Przysięga Jonowi, że razem zniszczą Nocnego Króla. Jon dziękuje jej za wsparcie, nazywając ją „Dany”, a ta przypomina sobie, że ostatni raz nazwał ją tak jej brat Viserys. Jon przeprasza i zamiast tego nazywa ją „swoją królową”. Mówi też, że zgiąłby kolano, lecz obecnie nie może się ruszyć z miejsca. Zapewnia Daenerys, że lordowie Północy zrozumieją jego punkt widzenia, kiedy ją poznają. Przez chwilę patrzą się na siebie, ściskając swoje dłonie, po czym Daenerys opuszcza komnatę Jona. mały|Wskrzeszony Viserion. Tymczasem na północy, setki upiorów wyciągają wielkie łańcuchy z wody, podczas gdy Biali Wędrowcy ich obserwują. Po chwili spod lodu wyciągnięte zostaje ciało Viseriona. Nocny Król podchodzi do smoczego truchła i dotyka go. Zapada cisza. Przez moment nic się nie dzieje, kiedy nagle Viserion, wskrzeszony przez lodową magię, otwiera oko, które jest ma teraz błyszczącą, błękitną barwę. Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham jako Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Iain Glen jako Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Richard Dormer jako Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye jako Thoros z Myr * Joseph Mawle jako Benjen Stark * Richard Rycroft jako Wolkan * Vladimir Furdik jako Nocny Król Adnotacje * 12 z 22 członków obsady siódmego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Conleth Hill (Varys), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Jerome Flynn (Bronn) i Hannah Murray (Goździk) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Galeria 706 Jon Snow.jpg 706 Wight Hunt.jpg 706 Sandor Tormund.jpg 706 Sandor Thoros.jpg 706 Tyrion Daenerys.jpg 706 Tyrion.jpg 706 Daenerys.jpg 706 Army of the Dead.jpg 706 Jon Snow Beyond the Wall.jpg 706 Beric Jon.jpg 706 Jon Jorah.jpg 706 Jon Jorah Tormund.jpg 706 Winterfell.jpg 706 Sansa.jpg 706 Sandor.jpg 706 Jorah.jpg 706 Beric Gendry Jon Jorah Sandor Thoros Tormund.jpg 706 Arya.jpg 706 Arya Sansa.jpg A Death is the Enemy, Episode 6, Season 7, Game of Thrones.jpg 706 Army of the Dead Chases Wight Hunt Fellowship.jpg 706 The Night King.jpg 706 Episode 66.jpg 706 Tormund Beric Sandor Jon Jorah Gendry.jpg 706 Tyrion Daenerys Interior.jpg 706 Brienne Sansa.jpg 706 Tyrion Daenerys Exterior.jpg 706 Army of the Dead Beyond the Wall.jpg 706 Night King Viserion.jpg 706 Dragons Army of the Dead.jpg 706 Jon Benjen.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 7 de:Jenseits der Mauer (Episode) en:Beyond the Wall (episode) fr:Au-delà du Mur (épisode) pt-br:Além da Muralha (episódio) ru:За Стеной